


arghhh

by barbietears



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbietears/pseuds/barbietears
Summary: piss
Kudos: 4





	arghhh

yeah uhh yeah uhh yeah uhh yeah i want


End file.
